Let's start at the beginning
by potterheadpage
Summary: Find out from Rowena Ravenclaw Point of View how Hogwarts came to be. How one woman's small idea turned into the best school of all time. THIS IS MY THEORY NOT JKR's! Hope you enjoy my short story!


I walk into the bar. The warth of the inside clashes with the frigid air outside in London. I unravel my scarf from my neck. It's blue of course, my favorite color. I am twenty-two in this year, 250 AD. I am a wise lady of course, all the people in the town know me for my wisdom. I have a secret though, a big one. Only my family knew about it. They have all died though. I am married to a nice young man called Thomas Ravenclaw, and we have one daughter named Helena. Thomas knows the secret of course. Okay, enough about me, lets continue the story.

I sit at a bar stool next to a woman who looks about my age she has long, curly red hair and beautiful green eyes. She wears a wonderful yellow gown. I look very formal compared to her. I am in a tight blue skirt and button up jacket with my black hair pulled into a bunn.

"May I have a butterbeer please?" Asks the woman. The bartender gives her an odd look.

"Say that again please ma'am." The bartender says.

"Butter-beer sir." She says so he can understand.

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't think we have this drink you are reffering too." He replies.

"No Butterbeer?" The redhead woman says alarmed. "Well, I best be off." As she heads out the door I hear her muttering 'What kind of a bar doesn't have butterbeer? Not a very good one I assume.' A thought strikes my mind. Butterbeer, she must share the same secret I possess if she knows what butterbeer is.

Quickly, I pick up my bag and race out the door. I pull my scarf back on since it's winter here in London and it's quite cold. Then, I scan for her. Aha, there she is sitting on a bench right outside of the bar.

"Hello madam." I say.

"Hello." She replies.

"May I join you?" I question.

"Yes, yes. Sit, sit." She instructs. I take a seat next to her.

"May I trouble you for your name?" I ask.

"I'm Helga Hufflepuff... and you?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, I've heard of you, wise owl! The shopkeepers wife?" She says reffering to Thomas, for he owns the general store.

"Yup, that would be me, the wise woman with the shopkeeper."

"I'm not married. Nobody seems to put up with me, I tell them I have a secret, they all inquire to know what it is. Although I can't tell them, nor can I tell you."

"I don't expect you to. I have a secret too, and ma'am, I know what Butterbeer is."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Go on, tell me!"

"It's a sweet, warm drink from the wizarding world. You see, I think we share a secret."

"Do you have a wand?" Helga inquires.

"Yes, ma'am. I am a witch."

"Me too!" She says giggling.

"My dream is to begin a school called Hogwarts withfive houses. Named after the founderes. The founderes invite children into the houses and each house has a specialty that it values, which the head of house has. For example my house would be Rsvenclaw and it would value wisdom. I'm looking for wizards and witches to begin it with me."

"That sounds like fun! I'd love to be a part of a school!" She replies.

"Really, well, if you want to, you're in!"

"My house, Hufflepuff will value loyalty and the ability to search for things and find them easily."

"Alright, do you know any other bright witches or wizards to be a part of Hogwarts?"

"I know one, he's called Salazar Slytherin. A very kind young man, but young Salazar is quite power hungry."

"Invite him to come meet at my home tomorrow afternoon. Tell this 'Salazar' to bring a couple friends to be the final two founders of Hogwarts."

"Alright, Rowena. I will see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Helga, nice to meet you!" With that, Helga gets uo and leaves. As do I. As I begin to walk away a young man approches me.

"Hello ma'am." he says, bowing.

"Why hello sir." I reply

"I am Godric, Godric Gryffindor. I couldn't help over hear your conversation with my good friend Helga, and I would like to let you know that I am a wizard."

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!" I say excitedly.

"Yes, and I would like to inquire if I can help with your school, Hogwarts."

"Of course you can, Godric! You are known as the best wizard of today!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"YES!"

The next day, mid day, Helga and Godric arrive at my home. Salazar around ten minutes later. He insists on only having four houses of Hogwarts because four is and 'even number.' After twenty minutes of bickering, we agree with Salazar. First, we decide on the houses colors. Gryffindor will be scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff will be yellow and black. Ravenclaw will be blue and black, and Slytherin will be green and white. Next, we decide on what each house will value. Gryffindor will value Bravery and people whom are bold. Hufflepuff will value loyalty and the ability to easily find things. Ravenclaw will value wisdom, and Slytherin will value power and pure-blood. Salazar wants to be very strict on whom he invites into his house. He wants to make sure they are pure blood and all magical not muggle (non-magical folk) born. As for the rest of us, we don't mins what kind of blood is in our house.

"All right, plans are coming along great," I say. "Now, where shall Hogwarts be?"

"I havIe land in Scotland," Godric offers. "I say we apparate over there and begin to build!"

"Okay!" I reply. With that, Helga, Godric, Salazar and I grab hands and apparate to Scotland. I see a giant mass of land where the school will be.

"Let's begin." Salazar says. We all hop to our feet and begin to use our wands to build.

Over the next two months we construct the school. Each founder builds a common room for their house, and together we design a dining hall with four long tables for each house. At the end, Godric puts a spell on the school, so to any approaching muggle, Hogwarts will like a look run down old building. Although, to any witches and wizards, Hogwarts will look beautiful. We design black robes for the students to wear when they attend the school. We develop a points system where if students behave, they recieve points for the house. If they are bad, points are deducted. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup!

We decide students will attend hogwarts from age 11-18. We each handpick pick twenty young witches and wizards for each year to join us September 1 for their first term. We take pride in our decisions and make sure each student has what the house they will be in values and that they will be well behaved at Hogwarts. Finally, with all 520 students picked we send out the owls, hoping that Hogwarts will be succesful!

THE END!

It is not until later the sroting hat and Hogwarts express is invented. Professors are not added until later as are headmasters. In this time, there are four teachers, the founders. Also, more students began to join over the years. Hope you enjoyed my little story! :)


End file.
